The Legend Of Vensua
by Dougal-Rock-god
Summary: Important add-on to Vertical Limitations of the Heart. It`s a one-shot about what happened in the 1 year gap in vloth on earth. must read vloth to understand.


Hi  
  
This is a one shot. It`s an importanr link to my other story, Vertcal Limitations Of The Heart. It`s about what happened during the year I skipped when Gohan and co. were in space.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"HE DID IT AGAIN."  
  
Videl had just woken up on a skyscraper in the city and her coptor was probably still on that island when she put the capsule on the table.'Lucky thing I always bring a spare.hehe. I didn`t bring one in that forest because I wanted Gohan to pick me up.'  
  
She was now in a coptor that looked identical to the one she had in the Saiyaman saga. It was on auto-pilot because she was to young to drive it. She was flying to the Kame house.  
  
When she got there, she found Chichi unconcious next to the main support beam of the house. She shook her awake and when she got up she said."Where is everybody, What happened."  
  
The reason why she was here and everybody else was somewhere else dawned on her.  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN."  
  
She screamed this right in Videl`s face.  
  
"Miss.Chichi, where is Gohan? What happened."  
  
"Dont call me Miss. Chichi. I saw you try to kiss Gohan so you`ll most likely be my new daughte in-law. Gohan is probably in space right now."  
  
The slightest blush came to Videl`s face now. "In space?"  
  
"It`s a long story but I`ll tell you anyway. The man on the magic carpet you feinted when you saw was Mr. Popo and he..................................."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- 1 hour of story telling later(she told her about all the stuff Gohan said he would tell her but didn`t aswell.)  
  
"And that`s it. Now back to that kiss. Do you like Gohan or like-like him(I never got that saying.)"  
  
"I think I like-like him Mi....Chichi. Ever since I saw him the day my mom died(Gohan told everyone how he met Videl and such). I thought that my feelings would have died down when I found out he was half alien, but they stayed the same. I tried to kiss him, and have been giving him cles for awhile but he is completely clueless."  
  
"He get`s that trate from his father."  
  
"I don`t know how to get him to realise my feelings for him."  
  
"I know that I got my feelings across to Goku by fighting him,(I haven`t seen Dragonball so I guessed that from other fics.)so I`ll get that pervert Roshi to train you. But first things first. We need to get you a frying pan.MMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH."The laughing was done by both of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"I sense that Chichi`s ki has switched from unconscious, to angry, to sad, to evil. I`m not looking forward to going home. That Videl girl is there aswell. They`re moving to home-economics for house-wives in a coptor. I feel sorry for Gohan and Goku. At least now I can go home and prepare for the onslaught of frying pans.(I`m gonna use ki instead of energy.)"  
  
The group had just gone there own ways and Roshi was flying to Kame house..............well actually, and Roshi was using a coptor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the year gap had Roshi damn near dead with frying pan blows from both Videl and Chichi. He trained Videl in the arts of ki amd taught her the Kamehameha and things. After he did what he could with her, he sent her to Kami. Kami perfected her skills so she was as powerful as Gohan was in the original time-line when Gohan fought Nappa. When Kami had finished with her, she went to Chichi to perfect her skills of how-to-handle-a- saiyan-at-home. We continue when Videl went back to her house. There had been a world-wide search for Videl in her year absense.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"VVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL.Where have you been?"  
  
"Training."  
  
"For a year?."  
  
"You did it asweel when I was 3."  
  
"Like father, like daughter. I thought that your species had abucted you.................................."  
  
"Species?"  
  
"Videl, there is something I have to tell you. You`re not a full human. You`re mother was from a planet called Vensua. They were bodyguards of the Castrils, who were a very important in that part of the galaxy. They were serants of someone called'Frieza'. The strange thing of that species is because the people are born with unlimited potential and the women are stronger than men. When they are nearly dead and get healed, then they are 3 times stronger than before. You`re mother was an outcast and was born with the an uncurable disease that made her weaker than a human. She was sent off the planet 10 years ago to keep the race going when this Frieza guy blew it up. She was the last one left until she had you. The Castrils were killed aswell because they lived on the same planet, so she started a completely new life and tried to forget it. She even changed her name from Sloce to Platinum."  
  
"The whole healing thing is the same as a Saiyans. I need to lie down."She then feinted.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
This one will not be updated because the rest is going to be in the actual story.  
  
  
  
Review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye 


End file.
